The present invention relates generally to fluid flow control apparatus, and more particularly provides a unique hose bibb extension assembly which is connectable to a hose bibb disposed behind obstructive foliage, such as a hedge or the like, to provide a watering hose connection and water flow control point more conveniently positioned in front of the foliage.
Decorative ground foliage, such as shrubbery, hedges or the like, is often planted along an edge portion of a lawn positioned adjacent an exterior wall of a residence or commercial building. In the absence of an underground lawn sprinkling system, to water the lawn it is usually necessary to connect a garden hose to a wall-mounted hose bibb disposed behind the obstructive foliage. As is well known, this can be an awkward and difficult task requiring that the hose be snaked under, through, or over the foliage to connect it to the hose bibb which must then be turned on and off while reaching through or around the foliage to start and stop water flow to the garden hose. After the watering of the lawn is completed, the similarly awkward and difficult task of turning the hose bibb off and disconnecting the hose must be performed so that the hose can be carried away and stored.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide extension apparatus, connectable to a hose bibb positioned behind obstructive foliage, which eliminates or minimizes the hose attachment and water flow control access problems heretofore posed by such foliage.